monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-2037710-20140830213149/@comment-25314699-20140830224720
Story time. 1st Luka has a dream Ilias is talking to him, Luka wakes up inside his house\Inn. He then logs his dream in his diary where you find out some backstory. Luka's mother is dead, his father is out on a jounery (may or may not be dead), and we learn about his club-loving childhood friend Sonia. It's the day of the baptiism and Luka plans to go. Ilias hasn't came down for a baptisim in years so now it's just ceremony. Luka hears a commotion outside and low and behold Hans has been kidnapped by the slimes. (who may have a good connection with the village. So Luka heads to their home in the mountains behind his village. Knocks some slimes out, Lolilias falls down from the sky, gets isulted by Luka, trys to JUDGEMENT BOLT him but fails becasue she's too weak, and runs off. Luka then contiunes his orginal goal beats down a bunny slime, saves Hans. But as he tries to leave loli Alice comes asking if we've seen a "Rabbit". Luka points her to the buy slime and she proceeds to beat her (Dunno what's going on here) Luka talks to her and she stops and leaves. (Textwall Break, get a sack or something) After that incident Luka goes to his ceremony, where he's gets chewed out by Sonia for being late. The twosome then face the village chief, some stuff happens and they procede with the ritual. Ilias decends, but doesn't bless Luka and tells him to fight the darkness approaching the world. Some general discussio goes on, Sonia runs off to prepare for the jounery, and someone comes along to say the guest at Luka's Inn are being unruly. Luka heads back sees Loli Alice and Lolilias fighting and stops them. They then force Luka to pick which one he goes on jounery with.(I picked ilias so any events that happen with Alice I dunno) Whoever you pick comes with you, while the other runs off. Your new partner tells you to head to the mayors house to see if we can beg him for some loot.(He gives you some) Then as you head outside Sonia shows up and joins, then Nero(the dude with the glasses) shows babbles and leaves. The you find out there is something going on at the marsh to the East(while still in the village). Oh noes a slime got herself stuck in the poiso swamp, Luka and frineds go thourgh pick her up and she asks to join the party.(Your choice) Then if let Lolilias being Ilias complains about having mosters in the party. You leave the village ad Lolilias telles you about the mini-moster lord castle she picked off Loli Alice ad you can store your compainions there. The party then heads north to Iliasberg. about halfway there we set up camp. Lolilias teaches Luka Angel Dance (Not Fallen they are completly different.)(Also this would be where Alice teaches demon decapitation.) Sonia runs off. and Lolilias tells luka that Sonia and Nero Aren't human because Lolilias knows every human but doesn't know those two. Camp ends. Iliasberg: a white rabbit chick show up (Not sure what exactly follows) Ilias starts talking about the invasion plan(I THINK) and what the rabbits goal is. Which the party has to beat out of a buny slime. (The same one i your party if you have one) the rabbit the tells you her goal is guide Alice(doesn't specify which one I THINK) drops the key to hades(Which only Luka can see) and leaves. Luka remembers how Granberia attack the town, and she does't this time. We then look for an informant and get told about Amira. We ask around about her and she's been kidnapped by the fout bandits (Whose are is't avalible i the demo) and that's pretty much it for the main story. There is some side stuff that i'll talk about later (But now that textwall has drained me {you can tell by the degradation of my grammer}) ALSO DISCLAIMER THIS WAS TRANSLATED BY A SEARCH ENGINE\TEXT HOOKER. SO ALL OF THIS INFORMATION COULD BE SLIGHTLY TO COMPLETLY WRONG DISCLAIMER.